


All I Want For Christmas is You

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga gives everyone a Secret Santa, Tanaka and Nishinoya are too good to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> For Layla!

It starts with a Secret Santa draw.

Suga decides it’ll be a nice way of bringing the year to a close, and no one seems more enthusiastic to participate than Tanaka and Noya, with the latter roaring “ROLLINGGGG THUNDERRRRR” as he draws his recipient out of the cheap santa hat Suga pulls out after practise one night.

They ask each other who they got at the same time, and there’s a pause before they decide not to tell after all.

“It’ll ruin the fun!” Tanaka says, grinning as he stares at his little strip of paper, and Noya nods fervently as he shoves his piece of paper into his blazer pocket, bag hanging loosely off his shoulder.

“Yeah,” the small boy laughs, “what’s the point if it’s not a secret anymore, right?”

They walk home together, trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues as the sky darkens overhead. It’s turning out to be a cold winter, and the two huddle close as they walk home, sharing body heat. As they turn the corner to their street, Noya turns suddenly, looking up at his companion with wide eyes.

“What if we were each other’s secret santas,” he says, and there’s something strange in the way he’s looking at Tanaka, like he’s waiting for an answer to a question he’s never been brave enough to ask.

“That’d be amazing!” Tanaka crows, and Noya’s face lights up as he grins, eyes scrunching closed.

“It would be, wouldn’t it!”

They spend the rest of the walk home laughing about the possibilities of having each other as secret santas, hands on the little slips of paper the whole time.

When they exchange gifts a week later, Noya sidles up to Tanaka after practise, handing him a small box.

“I know it’s not much but, I thought you might appreciate it, you like Chinese zodiac, right?” he says, and Tanaka takes the box, uncharacteristically quiet as he opens it, pulling out a small rabbit charm.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Tanaka breathes, looking at Noya with an unreadable face.

“If you don’t like it, it’s okay, I can take it back–” Noya starts to say, but Tanaka just pulls out a small box of his own, holding it out for Noya to take.

“No way,” Noya says, looking up at Tanaka with a growing smile.

He takes the box from Tanaka, opening it to find a charm identical to the one he bought Tanaka, except instead of a rabbit, a little dog charm hangs off the end of the chain.

“Merry christmas, Yuu,” Tanaka says, and Noya smiles wide, bouncing up on his tip-toes and placing a kiss on Tanaka’s nose.

“It’s turning out to be just that.”


End file.
